This invention relates to a resistance-capacitance (RC) network, and more particularly to a fast passive integrator for providing accurate outputs for short risetimes.
Conventional passive RC networks are provided in circuits to integrate the input signal. While generally providing reliable results, such networks possess certain undesirable features, particularly when operating in conjunction with particle accelerators which produce fast risetime signals whose output current and voltage probes are intended to be displayed on oscilloscopes.
One problem is that the parasitic capacitance across the resistor causes the output to overshoot when given a fast rising input. Moreover, the integrating capacitor will display a self resonance because of its inductance. Additionally, a slow, high input impedance preamplifier is needed to avoid shortening the integrator decay time.